FF14: Aftershocks
by Grantmeawish
Summary: This a story of my character, Arden Szene, after Baelsar's Wall. It is just a little snippet I thought would fit her. I imagined that she is a little more stoic than most and has a really big heart.


"Thank you, ma'am, we'll take it from here." A man of the Flames saluted her in the usual manner. The Auri woman appeared lost and albeit a little distracted, in response she merely nodded. Her gaze was full of lament, especially over some of the bloodier conflicts having been brought to her attention: Baelsar's Wall.

Many Ala Mhigan faithful had fallen in battle here. They were all donned in Grand Company uniforms as per the Griffin's plan. He had established they would invade the Wall and force the hand of the Empire and the Grand Companies into conflict. Their plan had succeeded, for most of the Ala Mhigan resistance had sacrificed themselves to cause more suffering for something even more sinister: summoning the primal Shinryu. She helped her friends awaken Omega to tackle the threat. Even that caused more suffering, as the primal had escaped the binding spell cast by Papalymo.

"Lieutenant Szene, if I could have a moment of your time?" A young Maelstrom officer called for her. She woke from her thoughts to turn her attention on the officer, but didn't deign him a reply. Her forlorn gaze was enough to cause him to hesitate. "I-I…I know this is the wrong time to be asking for your help."

She turned to him. The Auri woman rested her hand onto her Curtana-the weapon she had claimed from the clutches of the Calamity and restored to its former glory—had been partially damaged in the conflict with the Griffin. Tall for her Auri nature, she towered over the Hyur, her glowing lavender eyes almost boring into him with their intensity. He knew the Warrior of Light was stoic and the silence frightened him. She nonchalantly fidgeted with the pommel of her weapon while she waited for him to continue.

"A few of the lads were out on a recon mission not too long ago and I am their commander. I fear they have gotten themselves into a bit of a pickle and I was wondering if you'd…" He felt himself becoming increasingly uneasy. Usually he could handle asking for help if needed from the other officers, but First Lieutenant Szene was only asked for by the Admiral.

The-Lady-Who-Achieved-The-Impossible.

The Warrior of Light.

Whatever title she was given, she had no say in wearing it.

"…be willing to help me find them."

Arden reached for her Holy Shield and nodded. He couldn't help but notice the enchanted steel saw less use than her Holy Sword. The steel had small dents and scratches which seemed older, perhaps when she rigorously was training under Jenlyns, then later under the fabled Papashan.

"I'll lead you to the area where they were to scout from." He approached his chocobo and she had already mounted onto hers. The blue feathers of her fabled bird, Gwenevere, were adorned with the barding of the Maelstrom. She had fashioned it long ago and the straps appeared worn, in some places singed, others had suffered claws or abrasions from past conflicts. Arden waited patiently ahead of him, taking the time to glance back.

 _Even her 'bo is legendary._ The Maelstrom Officer stared in awe, but regained his composure. No matter how quickly he rode, she kept astride with him. Unlike others, she didn't lag to follow, she merely watched him peripherally.

They had reached a nearby clearing some malms away from the Wall.

"They were to scout in this area of the forest and if there was any contact, they would reach me via linkshell. None of them have returned, nor did I get anything from linkshell. Please…get them back safely." He barely had time to address her before she was off again. The speed of her chocobo was impressive and the old bird kept up with any breed. She reached into her pack and pulled on the reigns of her chocobo. With a quick bound they had hidden themselves behind some of the thicket. A soft kweh was heard amongst the silence, as she had treated her old bird with a helping of gysahl greens.

She saw the Maelstrom scouts all tied up in a small encampment hidden amongst the trees. Imperial rabble had escaped most of the fighting and were attempting to rendezvous with more of their allies in the area. Several seemed to have already been executed.

Even red uniforms could not hide the unmistakable crimson drink.

"Well, old girl…you wait here for me. I'll return in a few moments." Her voice was soft and gentle to the chocobo. Long ago she had taught the bird to simply wait without being tied to anything. The memory of catching her bird before it was attacked by a mob of stray goblins and their peiste mounts caused her to smile gingerly."Just don't get into any trouble, will you?"

Gwenevere nodded stoically, mimicking her. She rolled her eyes and drew Curtana silently, wielding it in her left hand. The edge gleamed even in the shadows cast by the storm clouds gathering overhead. Her operation was simple: Overwhelm.

She silently approached a guard and within moments she was on him. A quick dance of Curtana's brilliant edge and they were covered in crimson drink.

The Warrior of warriors had entered the camp alone. Lavender optics shone with fury as she quickly turned aside the carving wrath of an axe with a quick swap of her sword to her right hand. As thunder turned overhead, she spun and cut through another.

The grime of battle embraced her lovingly.

"Lieutenant Szene!" One of the Limsan soldiers managed to cry out her name but was quickly dispatched. She grimaced and lobbed her shield at an aggressor, sliding underneath him with sword aloft. The poor man suffered castration and agony before he was run through.

"Quick! Surround her!" The Imperials all grabbed their weapons and sprinted toward her. She leapt into the air and plunged her blade into the ground, released rays of light all around her. Any who were caught in the beams were eviscerated or suffered maiming.

 _Only a few remain._ She counted them and solemnly lowered her weapons. The stoic nature of the Warrior of Light frightened a few of them. An arrow hissed as it pierced through the air and without any effort she kneeled to deflect it with her shield. In one motion, she carved through one Imperial after another, the fury of her gaze terrifying the Maelstrom soldiers.

With the final Imperial run through after a deft block, she turned now to her Maelstrom friends. A flick of her wrist spun Curtana and blood wet the ground as rain fell. She kneeled and cut their binds.

"Take any weapons you can find and return to the garrison." Her instructions were met with simple nods of acknowledgment.

"Thank you, Lieutenant!" A Miqo`te happened upon her and she immediately found herself sheathing her blade to pat her on the head. "O-oh…"

"Sorry..." Awkwardly she apologized. _I just like cats…_ The explanation for her unabated assault of the Miqo`te's personal space was held fast.

Again, she was left alone. The band of Maelstrom headed back to the encampment and she now turned to call for her chocobo. Obediently the old bird bounded for her and without hesitation she leapt onto its back mid-gait. They headed full speed to the Limsan Officer.

The group now seemed to hide behind their commanding officer when Arden approached.

 _I guess they'll avoid me too…_ She absent-mindedly retreated to her thoughts. Her fingers twirled the loose curls of her pink hair.

"Lieutenant Szene, unfortunately a few of the scouting team were apprehended before you could get to them…" The Maelstrom Officer seemed to drone on for a while in her praise.

 _I wonder what Ser Aymeric is doing…_ Her thoughts turned to her late home: Ishgard. Estinien, House Fortemps, the Holy See…Ser Aymeric.

"…I hope you'll accept this as thanks!" He handed her a mint Allagan platinum piece. The small coin shone and she raised an eyebrow at him. Without another word, she returned it to him.

"B-But…Lieutenant!" He blushed now as she smiled at him and shook her head.

"You should keep it so you can celebrate with your comrades. Celebrate those who were lost and those who will continue on." She nodded to the group and they watched her whistle for her chocobo. Gwenevere sprinted past her and she leapt onto her back, heading for her original destination.


End file.
